From The Ashes
by SilverCatWrites
Summary: Two best friends have a normal life in Moonclan. That is, until a prophecy arrives. A huge turn of events changes their plan on life away that can never be changed. But, no matter what, they will go through things together. Rated T because its warriors. Also, I am writing this with IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows, A.k.a. Kira.
1. Allegiances

**This is a story me and Kira (IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows) are doing, about a clan called Moonclan. **

Moonclan

Leader: Crowstar- Huge black tom with white paws and glowing amber eyes

Deputy: Hollystream- Fluffy black she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine cat: Clearwater- Pale grey she-cat with white flecks and light blue eyes

Warriors

Shadowstorm- Long-haired black tom with dark amber eyes

Shadestripe- Dark grey tom with hazy black stripes

Owlspot- Dark brown she-cat with one white spot on her back

Harespirit- Light brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and pale blue eyes

Hawkwhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with big paws, white ears, and amber eyes

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Lionspots- Long-haired golden tom with black spots on his tail

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Emberleap- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Mousenose- Small black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Darkstorm- Fluffy black she-cat with white paws, white stripes on her bushy tail,

and green eyes

Fishfur- Silver tom with blue eyes and faint white paws

Ravenstorm- Dark blue-grey tom with black spots and amber eyes

Petaltail- White she-cat with a ginger tail

Sedgecloud- Pale brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Apprentices

Heatherpaw- Brown she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white tail tip

Stormpaw- Dark grey tom with blue eyes and a white tail

Snowpaw- White she-cat with a brown tail tip and yellow eyes

Queens

Waspwing- Pale tabby she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes (Mother of Honeykit, Aspenkit, and Ivykit)

Breezeflower- Dark grey tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes (Mother of Darkkit and Specklekit)

Elders

Silverberry- Silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Whitetail- White tom with silver paws

Prologue


	2. Prologue

_**Kira here with my first chapter for the fanfic I'm co-writing with Silverstar! I do hope you all enjoy ^^**_

Kira here with my first chapter for the fanfic I'm co-writing with Silverstar! I do hope you all enjoy ^^

The chilling leaffall air sent chills down the spine of a pale gray she-cat as she stepped outside of the medicine cat den. Above there was not a single cloud in the sky and a nearly full moon lit up the night. However, very few stars seemed to glitter through the sky. Her light blue eyes flicked through the darkness until she noticed a huge black tom sitting alone. She took a cautious step forward, not knowing how the tom was feeling.

"Crowstar?" The black tom bristled in surprise. He turned and looked at the white-flecked she-cat and he calmed.

"It's just you, Clearwater," He sighed. "Scared me right of my pelt."

She gave a small, awkward purr, "Sorry."

"It's alright. However, a warning would be great next time."

"So, what are you doing up?" She asked, taking a next to him, her pale gray pelt a light silver in the moonlight. The tom's amber eyes appeared troubled as he looked from the medicine cat up towards the strange, almost starless sky.

"Something feels wrong, Clearwater... I don't know why, but..."

"Are you feeling ill?" She asked quickly, worried over the well-being of the leader. However, Crowstar simply shook his head.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm not sick it's just... I feel like StarClan is hiding something. Something important."

"Why do you think that?"

Is he really doubting out ancestors? The panicked thought raced through her mind for a heartbeat, but she pushed it back.

"I haven't had contact them recently, even when I tried to," He shook his head again and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm worrying over nothing. It might just be the peace and there's nothing wrong at all except for a paranoid leader."

"Everything will be alright. They would let us know if something was wrong." She promised.

"I hope you're right."

I do, too. She thought, glancing down at her paws. The medicine cat shared the dark leader's worry. She personally hadn't from StarClan as of lately, but now she felt a little alarmed as well. Fighting back her fear the best she could, she glanced over at the tom. A sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Crowstar?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you." He looked concerned and Clearwater could tell if she gave him any big news it would probably be too much stress on the hardworking leader. Instead, she told him something that wasn't as troubling.

"Petaltail and Shadowstorm's wounds are almost healed enough to move her back to the warriors den and have her resume her duties."

"That's good to hear," He sounded thankful for the good news. Care gave a caring glance towards the medicine cat. "You should get some rest. I promise I'll go get some rest myself soon enough. I just want to spend a little more time to think, so don't worry."

Clearwater purred. "You furball, worrying about you and this Clan is what I was trained to do."

"I know, I know." After that small moment of joy, Clearwater turned away and padded back to the medicine cat den. Though her mind was still troubled with the news, she didn't say anything. Curling up in her nest, she glanced over at her two patients. The gashes on Shadowstorm's sides and shoulders were looking a lot better and though Petaltail's pretty face was tainted by the ugly scar and her pelt was tattered with scars, she was glad the two were going to make it. The news of their recovery did both her and Crowstar good, especially if any future issues came up. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. After letting the darkness of sleep overtake her, she was surprised to find herself awake and alert. In front of her was the founder of MoonClan, Blossomstar. The mostly dark cream she-cat had a sense of urgency to her as she met the medicine cat's eyes.

"Clearwater, I have some grim news." The she-cat explained, her green eyes sullen.

"What is it?" Worry tainted the pale gray she-cat's voice. The former MoonClan leader closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again soon after. There was a distant look in her eyes and she sounded distant and a lot wiser than she already was told to be.

"The moon will burn and from the ashes two will rise, leading the Clan to a place protected by the stars."

"What do you mean 'the moon will burn'?! What's going to happen to MoonClan?" But the former leader shrugged off the panicked questions with little effort.

"Just remember dark times are ahead and not every cat is what they seem." With those final words the she-cat faded and the darkness of sleep overtook Clearwater. Despite how much she struggled to stay in StarClan to question Blossomstar, the she-cat was thrust back into reality. Opening her eyes, she noticed the pale light of early dawn filtering through her den. Getting to her paws, the prophecy stuck fresh in her mind.

"'The moon will burn and from the ashes two will rise'," She looked outside her den, only two or three warriors awake this early in the morning. With the knowledge that darkness lies ahead, she began to worry. It wasn't going to be a safe time for any of the kits or the younger, less experienced apprentices. As she got ready to step outside, she stopped for a moment and up towards the sky "Maybe the two will save the Clan before the Moon has to burn."

But it was only wishful thinking.

And there's the prologue! I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a review if you wish or maybe critique the dual work between me and Silverstar!

I hope you all have a wonderful day!

_**And there's the prologue! I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a review if you wish or maybe critique the dual work between me and Silverstar!**_

_**I hope you all have a wonderful day!**_


	3. Chapter 1: Dream

_**Silver here! Here is Chapter 1! Hope you like it! R&amp;R!**_

Darkstorm opened her leaf green eyes. She had just woken up to a beautiful Green-leaf day. She got off the fresh moss, and shook her pelt clean of any stray moss that decided to cling to it. Stepping outside, the sun shined on her fluffy black face. She smiled. She saw her best friend, Mousenose, sitting near the fresh-kill pile and went to join her. The black-and-white she-cat looked up and Darkstorm and smiled.

"Hi." Mousenose greeted in a soft voice. Darkstorm grabbed a large crow for the two of them to share. She bit into it and looked up at her. Mousenose was staring at something, obviously distracted. The small she-cat then looked at Darkstorm for a short moment before flicking her tail towards where Clearwater and Crowstar were sharing tongues.

"So?" Darkstorm asked, not sure what Mousenose was trying to get at. She rolled her eyes at the quiet she-cat, and smiled. But then something happened to make her mood go damp. Literally. She looked up, and saw dark, smoky, clouds hovering above the Clan. After a sharp crack of thunder, wet drops poured onto her fur, making her soaked to the bone. She sighed, irritated. "It was such a good day!"

The two she-cats quickly slipped into the gorse den, and curled up next to each other. She then felt another pelt, and looked around. Fishfur had sat next to her, his thin silver fur soaked. Because of his oddly thin pelt, he was much colder than most of the other cats. His eyes widened, and his fur was bristled slightly, though his dampened pelt caused it to not bristle as much as it would normal have. Noticing Clearwater and Crowstar had both taken shelter inside of the warrior den, Darkstorm found it somewhat odd. She shook her head as she glanced away. There was something going on with the lead and medicine cat duo, she just knew it… Lightning struck the ground near the middle of the clearing, startling nearly every cat. Thunder boomed overhead, and Darkstorm felt fear overtake her heart and mind… Her mother had died in a storm like this. Noticing someone squeeze into the gorse den, she realized it was the powerful warrior, Shadowstorm.

"I can't find Hollystream!" He called, his worry for his littermate tainting his voice. The warriors den was then filled with worried murmurs. Darkstorm looked up, and saw a flash of light. A lightning bolt had almost hit the warriors den.

Thank StarClan it didn't... Darkstorm thought, shaking. Shadowstorm was having a hard time concealing is worry like he usually did. With his mate, Breezeflower, in the medicine cat den, her wouldn't have her by his side to comfort him. Not only that, but his sister, and only living kin aside from his mate and kits, Hollystream, was nowhere to be seen. Darkstorm felt kinda bad for the tom. Fishfur brushed pelts with Darkstorm, which made her feel kinda awkward. She didn't like the tom, though he was a close friend. Mousenose seemed to have an amused glint in her eye, as if assuming that Darkstorm and Fishfur were together.

I guess the best thing to do is to rest. Darkstorm thought with sigh and curled up in her nest before dozing off into sleep. Her dreams were a nightmare.. literally. The day her mother had died replayed over and over. It kept on ending the same way, her screaming as the lightning bolt striking her mother. Then, the next dream was different. A flash of dark grey eyes darted across her vision. She couldn't see the cat yet, he appeared too faded and was to far away. Darkstorm tried to back up, but couldn't. She was frozen in her tracks. The tom kept on inching closer and closer… She could see a smile, an evil smile. Another flash of bright lightning came across her vision. She found she was finally to move. She ran, but the tom jumped in front of her. He was a pale ginger cat with very unkempt fur, and his yellowing teeth glinted as he pulled his lips back in a snarl. His dark grey eyes stood out the most in her mind. Rarely any cats had grey eyes and, if they did, it was usually a sign of bad luck. She gasped as the cat leaped at her, his claws unsheathed and ready to attack. He rammed into her and slowly digging her claws into her pelt…

Darkstorm woke up with a start. She quickly realized she was bleeding, and Mousenose had also taken noticed. The black and white she-cat dashed out into the storm and returned with cobwebs. As the smaller she-cat began to dress the wounds, she asked a question.

"What happened?" Mousenose's voice was slightly trembling in shock. Darkstorm looked outside, the storm just as strong as it had been when she fell asleep. The cats were drying off, though, so she guessed that she must have been asleep for a while. Her green eyes scanned the den. Everyone was still there, except for, of course, Hollystream. Darkstorm was breathing heavily, and looked back at Mousenose, who looked like she was mixed with both concern and worry. Darkstorm decided to give her friend the truth. So leaning closely she whispered:

"I don't know, but... All I do know is that there was a tom... And he had dark grey eyes."


	4. Chapter 2: Gray Eyes Are Bad

**_Kira here with the second official chapter of From The Ashes! I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far._**

Mousenose felt a cold shiver run down her spine the moment Darkstorm had mentioned the mystery cat's dark gray eyes. Her mother's words echoed in her ears quite clearly.

_"Gray eyes are a bad thing, Mousekit. It means that cat his meant for nothing but evil. That... That's why your brother, Lionkit, had to go."_

"A-are you sure?" The timid she-cat managed to squeak out. Darkstorm nodded and the chills became worse to the point she was nearly shaking.

"I'm very sure, Mousenose. He looked me in the eyes for StarClan's sake!" Darkstorm hissed, attempting to keep her voice down to avoid any ears that might overhear the conversation between the two friends. The small black and white she-cat fidgeted uncomfortably as she tried to picture such awful coloured eyes, but she found all she was able to think of was the faint memory of her brother's cloudy gray eyes as they twinkled in fear when he heard he was going to be thrown out of the Clan when he was seven moons.

"That must have been awful..." Mousenose finally managed to say, in which Darkstorm let out a small sigh.

"It was." A thick fog of silence hung heavy between the two after that and the constant drumming of the rain as well as having so many cats in there at once didn't help much. After what felt like moons, the storm started to let up. Though it was still raining, it wasn't as rough or harsh as it had been. Mousenose was one of the first cats to step out, next to Crowstar and Clearwater. Looking up, she noticed the pale glow of the sun through paler wisps of stormy gray clouds. It was sunhigh already. The small she-cat flicked her ear and looked around for the deputy. However, Hollystream was still gone. Growing more concerned over the missing deputy, Mousenose glanced over at Darkstorm as if asking her what they were going to do about the black she-cat who seemed to vanish out of nowhere. However, Darkstorm herself look distracted.

_It must be about the dream..._ Mousenose figured, knowing that the mostly black she-cat was probably still trying to find out what the dream meant. The smaller, mostly white, black and white she-cat found herself worried about both the whereabouts of the deputy as well as the current well-being of her closest friend. As she watched her friend, she became aware that Crowstar had called a Clan meeting.

"Until Hollystream returns, I will assign patrols," The leader informed them. "Now-"

"Actually, Crowstar, there will be no need for that," A very familiar voice sounded. The Clan glanced towards the entrance of the camp just in time to spot Hollystream slipping into the camp, her icy blue eyes glinting in kindness. "Sorry if I worried anyone."

It felt like the entire Clan went to greet the deputy, whose black pelt clung to her muscles because of the storm. Shadowstorm, her brother, roughly shoved past Darkstorm and Mousenose to get to his sister. Darkstorm let out a startled noise when he had and shot the short-tempered tom a sharp look, but didn't have time to say anything for he was already at Hollystream.

"I was worried sick about you! Where were you?" Shadowstorm questioned, the harshness of his voice lined with a caring undertone. Mousenose felt herself relax, knowing that the deputy was back, but a question haunted the black and white she-cat.

_Where had Hollystream been all throughout that storm? Surely she hadn't stayed out in all of that..._ At least, the warrior hoped she didn't. However, the small she-cat didn't have much time to think about it. Hollystream was approaching her.

"Erm, yes?" Mousenose asked nervously.

"I was hoping you can lead the hunting patrol. With all this rain, I wouldn't suggest hunting anywhere near water, so keep that in mind." The deputy purred before moving on to Darkstorm. Of course Mousenose wasn't going to be able to be on the same patrol as her friend. Nervously looking around, she decided to take Petaltail, Ravenstorm, Hawkwhisker, and Heatherpaw. As she lead the patrol out, Mousenose found herself haunted by Hollystream's parting words. It was just a simple warning to keep her and the patrol safe... Wasn't it? All of a sudden, Mousenose felt unsure. Could there be more going on with the prized deputy of MoonClan than she was letting on.

_You're over-thinking this. There's no way Hollystream would do something terrible..._ As Mousenose repeated this to herself, the worry only grew stronger. Despite her paranoia wanting to take her to the water, she kept her hunting patrol away from it. However, that didn't stop the words from plaguing the small she-cats over-active mind.

**_And there we go! I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far!_**

**_I hope you all have a wonderful day. :)_**


End file.
